


Stress Relief

by DipKit



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Trans Male Character, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DipKit/pseuds/DipKit
Summary: Two strung-out lovebirds smash out some stress relief while fumbling over exactly how to make it work.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I've headcanoned Garrus as bi because I want my aliens to be more gender-inclusive. Shep is trans because that's what I am, and I want to see more of myself in media without the fetishistic lens. Garrus likes him romantically because in my headcanon he's attracted to men as well, and Turians have foregone a gender binary. Author on tumblr: dipkit.tumblr.com

Garrus heads into the commander’s quarters, looking over his shoulder as he steps into the room.

Shepard is sitting on the bed, boots already off. “Don’t think anyone followed you.”

“It’s never wrong to check your six in any situation, Commander.”

“This isn’t a mission, Garrus. It’s just… letting off steam.” Shepard stands up and moves to Garrus. “Can I kiss you?”

“I mean I’m not going to say no.”

“ _Do_ you kiss?”

“Yes, but not the way I’ve seen some humans going at it. I suppose turians don’t have the necessary dexterity, though it does look rather sloppy so I’m not sure why…” Shepard crosses his arms, one eyebrow raised. Garrus catches on, switching tacts. “You want to try? I make no promises as to my skills.”

Shep steps closer and starts slowly undoing Garrus’ shirt. “Well I want to kiss my boyfriend.” Shep leans in and kisses Garrus on the side of his mouth, lips making a soft rasp on the rough texture of his face.

Garrus leans after him as he pulls off. Shep smiles at him. It’s endearing.

“Okay,” Garrus starts, “I get the idea,” he moves to help remove his shirt. “My mouth just doesn’t have the complementary bits, I’m afraid.”

Shep smirks. “Do you have other bits I can kiss, then?”

Garrus coughs in surprise, and stutters “I- I’m sure we can get to that in a moment.”

Shep pulls his shirt off and drops it aside. Without it, Garrus is less bulky and more humanoid than Shepard had thought he’d be. His skin was gray-blue with patches covered in tough chitin-like scales. They run in a muscle pattern down his front, plates at his shoulders and chest, then fewer around the edges of his stomach. Patches of reptilian skin around his neck and under his arms looked softer.

Shep steps into him and runs a hand along Garrus’ side, finding the finer skin to be almost as smooth as human skin: the coarseness was barely more noticeable than snake scales would be. Garrus made a low chuckle, almost a purr, and leaned his head down onto Shepard’s shoulder.

He tugs at Shepard’s shirt. “You’ve got some catching up to do.”

Shep chuckles and squeezes Garrus’ side just above his waistband. “Look at you being all smooth,” he leans into his head, pressing temple to temple, “help me out, then.”

Garrus complies, moving his large fingers to the edge of Shep’s tucked-in shirt and pulling it up out of his waistband. Garrus moves his hands up under Shepard’s shirt and over his stomach, pressing lightly and gliding his smooth fingers across light fuzz before moving to his sides. Shep shivers, breathing out against Garrus’ cheek.

Shep clasps Garrus’ head, on the soft expanses of smooth skin behind his jaw, and nuzzles against his mandibles. Garrus makes that chuckle again and Shep smiles into him. The heat where their skin touches almost buzzes with nervous energy. He moves into Garrus, guiding them both backwards to the bed. Garrus’ legs touch the bed and he folds back onto it, pulling Shepard  in between his thighs. Shep sits back on his ankles with a grin. Garrus makes him raise his arms as he pulls his shirt up over his head. It sticks under Shep’s chin for a moment, and he snorts.

The sight of the Commander with a shirt stuck on his head makes Garrus chuckle. “I should take a picture.”

Shep grunts in dissent, and once the shirt is gone, pushes Garrus back and kisses him hard.

Shep runs his nails lightly down Garrus’ stomach, leaving a trail of slightly flushed purple against the softer flesh.

Garrus lets out a surprised gasp at the sensation: it sends waves across his stomach and leaves a tingling feeling along Shep’s path. “Oh, so you’re into that kind of play, Commander?” Garrus chides.

Shepard flushes a bit. “Like you’re not?” He snarks, and trails his nails back up to Garrus’ plated chest.

“Guess it’s never too late to have new - experiences.” Garrus raised a brow.

Garrus grabs Shep’s hips. He moves up and tentatively nips at the muscle between Shep’s shoulder and his neck. When Shep lets out a content sigh, he leaves a trail of softer bites up Shepard’s neck until he gently nips at his ear. The sensation spreads through Shep’s shoulder and up across his head; makes his hair stand on end and flushes his skin pink. AT his earlobe Garrus pulls gently, and Shep leans into it with a wavering breath.

“You’re very claw happy for a species that has soft skin.”

Shep makes an agreeable noise at the back of his throat, some guttural tone that he couldn’t quite control.

Garrus pulls back a bit, worried at the sound he can’t quite make out. Shepard’s eyes had fluttered closed, reveling in the pulses of heat radiating from where Garrus had nibbled his neck. He notices Garrus staring at him and tries to flash a cocky grin, but it ends up a dazed smile that sends Garrus’ heart reeling.

Shepard swallows and clears his throat, trying his best to retain some composure.

“You okay, Shepard?” Garrus asks with a lilt to his voice that betrays his smugness.

Shep tries to say something but ends up grunting. His face heats up with red cheeks as he turns his head the other way, his eyes darting up to Garrus’ and away again. It seems like a great internal struggle for him to ask, “...can you bite my other side?”

Garrus chuckles. He nibbles with the front of his mouth on his way up the left side of Shepard’s neck, locking him in place and feeling Shep grip his shoulders to stay up.

He switches to Shep’s delt and bites down cautiously with his sharp teeth, Shep arches in place and squeezes his shoulders in almost-panic. Garrus doesn’t bite down any harder but lifts up, moves an inch over, and bites down again. This time he hums, and Shep feels it flowing up his neck and into his head - as well as shooting straight to his groin. Shepard chokes out a garbled curse.

He gets to Shepard’s ear and plays with biting and sucking until Shep is a shaking, heavily-breathing mess leaning heavily on top of him.

Garrus pulls back and grins at Shep’s dazed expression.

Shep tries to take a breath through the tingling all over his body. “Okay,” he says, sounding startled at his own lack of composure, “give me a moment before you do that again.” The sides of his neck are pink and bright, with a few speckled groups of deep red teeth marks. His ears are completely red.

“I have to own up to reading about that particular move.” Garrus moves his hand up to soothe shep’s neck and trace between pinpoint bite marks.

“Fine by me,” Shep says.

Shep lays against Garrus a little longer, listening to a faint drumming beat in his chest. Garrus has a hand in Shep’s hair, lightly brushing through the short strands at the back of his neck.

Shep pulls himself up and pins Garrus at his waist. “Payback time,” Shepard sighs out, and starts in on Garrus’s neck. He gets in a few bites and sucking kisses  before the self-conscious realization hits him that Garrus isn’t moaning. Realizing they don’t have nearly the effect he wants pushes him to just bury his face against Garrus’ neck with a grunt.

Garrus can tell what his partner is trying to do. He chuckles at Shep’s slight discomfort and disappointment.

So Shepard switches back to what worked earlier, and pulls his short nails down Garrus’ sides, making him arch back and moan at the sudden change. “Where else can I touch you?” Shepard asks, sort of at a loss for what to do, but still wanting to _move_.

“Was I the only one who came into this properly researched?” Smugness, again.

“Garrus you could probably touch me anywhere, any way and I’d like it.”

“Same goes for me, honestly. Any place that isn’t all “scaly” as you humans would say.” He brushes against the armor-like chitin on his shoulder.

“I thought turians hated that word.” Shepard starts splaying his hands over Garrus’ soft parts, on his stomach first.

“When humans started using it derisively, sure. Before that, though, it was just fine.”  Shepard’s hands trace swirls over his skin, only occasionally using his nails. Garrus’s breathing becomes a bit heavier, and his mandibles start fluttering in reaction.

“Sorry I went so hard at first,” he mumbles, by way of apology, “I thought since you had tougher skin, it would take more to get to you.” Shep moves a hand to the side of Garrus’ face, running a thumb over his cheek.

Garrus laughed. “Don’t get me wrong, I like a bit of fire to my… stress-relief. But, even what you’re doing with your hand, that feels nice.”

“How about here?” Shepard asks. He moves his hand down to Garrus’ mandible and traces the top of it with his thumb from mouth to cheek. Garrus shivers and his mandibles flutter when Shepard’s hand moves away.

His voice drops to a rumble. “Y-yeah. That’s good too.” He closes his eyes.

“Always liked them. They help me read your expressions when I first met you.” He runs his fingers back and forth over the side. “And they’re cute.” Shep goads.

Garrus hums and moves his hands up to Shep’s sides. “You’re a menace,” he mock-growls, and heaves Shepard sideways until they’re in the middle of the bed with Garrus straddling the commander’s hips.

Garrus pins his arms to the bed with his hands, and bites at Shepard’s shoulder again. Shep moans and arches into him, pressing soft navel fuzz against his hard stomach. Garrus leans back to look at the man pinned under him, excitement dancing on his face. His gaze runs along Shep’s stomach and Shep smirks and squirms under his hands. The sight of his fuzzy skin pinked up and chest rising and falling with ragged breath. “Never thought I’d get to see you like this.” Garrus croons at him.

“Is it even possible for turians to blush?” Shep asks, clearly embarrassed, “because if not I feel like I’m at a distinct disadvantage.” Shepard opened and closed his hands in askance, still held at the wrist by Garrus’ heavy hands.

“No, but we still get flustered if you know what to say.”

Shepard raises an eyebrow. “Like, ‘you’ve made me so horny I’d fuck you right now if I weren’t being held down’?”

Garrus clears his throat. “Mhm…” Garrus breaks eye contact and looks over Shepard’s body. His eyes trace old scars and a few new ones, until he sees two faint scars running under Shepard’s pecs.

Garrus releases Shep’s hand to brush Shep’s chest, traces one of the scars- perfectly mirrored, obviously too fine to have been gained in battle.

“What are these fr-?” He starts to ask, too late to think whether he should have asked at all. Garrus pulls his hand down to Shepard’s stomach and lets it sit there, thumbing some of the curls on Shepard’s stomach. He watches his face instead.

Shepard pushes out a laugh. “Yeah, I didn’t see any reason to get them smoothed over. Didn’t have the credits to spare at the time.”

“Spectres surely make more than enlisted,” Garrus points out.

“True, but they’re just like any other scar I have. Important lessons, you know?”

“I’ll admit I don’t know what these mean.” He tries to lower his voice, leaving it a statement instead of demanding an answer.

“They’re...I used to-” Shepard starts, before huffing out a quick sigh. “Humans still have a very limited view of gender. Most still ascribe to a base-two system. I was- I didn’t like what side of that coin I was on. So I changed myself.”

It takes a moment of Garrus’s hand slowly circling on Shep’s stomach before the idea sets in his mind. He nods.

Garrus then reaches up, slowly, and gestures with a turn of his hand as if he were to touch Shepard’s chest again. “Is this still okay?”

“Yeah, I like it. Some nerves got fried but for the most part it just feels nice.”

Garrus traces his fingers in a nonsensical pattern across his chest. Shepard exhales and sinks back into the bed with a small smile. Garrus’s hand slides close to his armpit and Shepard giggles and jerks away. “My bad.” he says through a smile.

Shepard raises himself up onto his free elbow and kisses him again. After falling back, he smirks and clears his throat, bringing Garrus’s attention back.

“Hope that doesn't mess up the research you did.”

Garrus chuckles “Now that I think about it, it _probably_ did. In my assumptions I may have looked at the ah, wrong setup, so to speak.” Garrus turns his hand over, letting Shepard run his calloused fingers over his rough gray palm, relieved at the touch and the excuse to not fidget further.

Shep searches the gold of Garrus’s eyes and hazards a little smile.

“Is that okay? I'm still liking this.” He gestures with a nod down at their entwined bodies.

He splays his hand against Shep’s stomach. Shepard hums and shivers slightly as Garrus moves his fingertips down Shep’s navel. He hooks a finger underneath his waistband and trails it from one side to the other.

“Oh, I'm still intrigued, if a bit more nervous than before.”

“We can work up to it. I didn’t have time to do any _fun_ extranet research.”

“The nosy commander not having time to delve into the private matters of other species?” Garrus mocks surprise. Then sets his voice low, “Perish the thought.”

“Ugh, have I ever told you what your voice does to me?” Shep leans forward buries his face against the side of Garrus’s neck.

Garrus moves his hand to Shep’s side and squeezes. “Not many people can resist that particular charm” Garrus mocks.

Shep bites part of Garrus’ softer skin under his chin and hears a small gasp, then a low rumble as Garrus tries to shift closer to Shepard. Garrus leans over Shep and pulls his wrist up until he lies down again.

“Well, alright then,” Garrus says, moving both his other hand to Shepard’s hips and hooking his fingers underneath the band of Shep’s last piece of clothing.

To either side of him Shep presses his hands onto Garrus’ thighs. “What kind of stuff did you look into?” he asks.

“Oh, you know, basic compatibility, erogenous zones, what not to squeeze too hard.” Garrus pauses, and lifts a hand to Shep’s head. “The hair at the base of your neck might be just long enough for this one thing-” Garrus wraps a clump of Shep’s hair through his fingers and squeezes, just enough to pull the hair at the base of his neck.

A wave of shivers runs down Shepard’s back and he arches into a strained gasp. Garrus releases his grasp in a panic, “oh it’s, I thought that would be alright-”

Shep falls back and blows out a shaky breath. “N- no that, I like it- _please_ do that again.”

Garrus laughs and leans forward to wind his hair again. Something from under his pants pressing against Shep’s groin. He waits until Garrus’ hand is woven through his hair again. When Garrus pulls his hair, he arches and presses up and into whatever bulge is there.

This time Garrus moans with him in a deep rumble.

“Well someone’s getting eager.” Garrus chides.

“Yeah it’s like I can feel the eagerness through his pants.” Shep snarks back.

Garrus scoffs and nibbles at Shep’s ear. “Typical crude human humor.” He moves his hands to hook Shep’s pants and starts to pull them down.

“Just take off my pants, Vakarian”

Garrus moves backwards and takes Shep’s pants with him. As he tosses them to the side he settles back over Shep: he’s up on his elbows, legs trapped and relaxed. His legs have slightly patchy light hair, and the soft fuzz on his stomach gradually shifts darker with proximity to his sex, where a small bit of dark pink skin can be seen in the center.

“I didn’t know humans were that… hairy.”

Shep scoffs. “Too much for you to handle, or just gross?” He reaches out to Garrus, beckoning him closer.

“Oh I can handle it. Sometimes I can’t believe you all survived this long being squishy and furry. It’s just a recipe for disaster.”

He moves into Shep’s reach, and shep undoes the knot holding Garrus’ pants up, and starts pulling the elastic down. “Let’s skip the xenobiology for now?”

Garrus laughs, and Shep pulls his pants down to his knees, trying to not be noticeably confused that there isn’t something... there. He thought he felt something against him earlier. Garrus sits sideways and brings his legs up so Shep can struggle them off his long gangly turian legs.

Shep lays down next to Garrus, now both divested of their clothes.

Garrus traces Shep’s hip with his hand, Shep pulls his feet up against Garrus’ shins and lays a hand between them, resting against his chest. Garrus presses his forehead against Sheps and closes his eyes. They both take a moment to breathe and feel the points of contact between them.

Garrus looks upward at Shep and asks “Is there something specific you’d like me to do?”

Shep starts blushing again. “Well, yes. I don’t know if Turians do it so it might be weird?”

“Probably. Tell me anyway.”

“I’d- you should use your mouth on my junk.” Shep starts “But not your teeth! I mean just your tongue probably.”

“‘Junk’ is a human phrase I've never quite understood in this context.” Garrus leans up, pushing Shep to lie down as he hovers over him. “I think ‘treasure’ would be more appropriate.”

Shep does a snort-laugh. “You're a real charmer, Garrus.”

He moves down Shep’s body, dragging talons down his stomach to his thighs. “That’s why you like me.”

Garrus stops over Shep’s hips, and takes a moment to lay down on his stomach, wrapping one arm under and around his thigh. “Like this?” He places a hand on the inside of Shep’s other thigh and leans forward with what Shep sees is a surprisingly long, dark purple tongue. Garrus draws it’s warm length against him, flicking away from his clit at the tip. Shep moans quick under his breath.

“That part’s a good target, eh?”

“What par-” Shep is cut off by a reflexive jerk as Garrus’ tongue _wraps around_ his clit, coiling and uncoiling the tip as he makes small circles.

“Aa-aah-” Shep voices a long, shaking sigh before he throws an arm over his face to muffle himself. It’s a lot of direct stimulation very quickly. He grabs the sheets with his other hand.

Garrus’s mandibles flutter, seeing Shep get completely flustered bolsters his confidence, and he gently presses the tips of his fingers into shep’s thigh while continuing the circles around his clit. Shep feels the sharp tips in his shaking leg and it makes him want to hold it still against the pinpoints, while simultaneously having no choice but to shake from the barrage of sensation at his clit.

“Nneh- wha- okay,” Shep manages to choke out, body shaking at the waves of conflicting signals being sent all at once, “If you keep doing that-”

“So soon?” Garrus chuckles, more when Shep’s hips almost mindlessly follow his tongue as he lifts away. “Must have been a while.”

“You have no idea.” Shep groans. “Please.”

Garrus moves in again and goes at Shep’s clit in earnest, it’s small head turning a deep pink as he continues to swirl and squeeze his tongue around it. Shep feels himself growing hard under the pressure, and Garrus’ claws dig into his other thigh as he tries to keep him steady. Shep tries not to buck but ends up jerking within a minute. His chest rises and falls with shallow breaths as he gets closer and closer to an orgasm.

Garrus pushes Shep’s flexing thighs open more, scratching new marks into his skin and leaving Shep feeling exposed and so overstimulated that he cums with a short gasp. Bending forward, open mouthed, he shakes so hard that he nearly stills and Garrus lets up and watches as Shep falls backward and gasps for air after not being able to breathe for a good few seconds.

Shep can barely hold his eyes open as Garrus moves up next to him, trailing a soft hand along his torso. Shep shivers at the touch, and tries to slow his frantic breathing.

“That was… surprisingly easy.” Garrus pokes at Shep’s stomach.

Shep grins and side-eyes him. “Shut it. I said it’s been a while.”

“So it would seem. Was that okay?”

“Yes, Garrus,” Shep snarks at him as he takes a few calming breaths. He glances down at Garrus, who still seems to be a bit too… flat. “How would you like me to return the favor?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

Garrus lies down on his side, forearm surreptitiously hanging over the front of his pelvis. “Sorry, I’m just a little nervous.” Shep gives him an incredulous look. “It’s not like I don’t want to have you, ah, ‘go down’ on me, but-” Garrus’ eyes dart away from Shep’s face.

“What? Too weird?” Shep asks, trying to make light of whatever is bothering Garrus. “Because let me tell you, it’s weird for me too. And not just the ‘cross-species’ thing.” Shep brushes a hand against one of Garrus’ mandibles. “You just had your face in bits that I don’t really like thinking about, much less having someone else focus on, and it was pretty damn good. So what’s happening?”

Garrus sighs. “Nerves, stress, performance anxiety, take your pick.”

“Remember I don’t even know what I’m supposed to expect here.”

“My-” Garrus starts out, then goes quickly quiet, almost mumbling, “it’s supposed to come _out_ , but…” Garrus gestures at his flat pelvis.

“Nerves.” Shep nods, trying not to laugh at his phrasing. He smoothes his thumb in circles on his mandible. It seems to calm him.

“Can I lick it?”

Garrus seems to short circuit, then start laughing in earnest. Shep smiles but he just keeps laughing, rolling onto his back and covering his face in his hands.

“What?” Shep asks, slightly annoyed.

He takes a breath. “That may have been the funniest thing I’ve ever heard you say.”

Shep rolls his eyes. And he was trying to be nice and not laugh at _him_. “Oh my god. Fine. So is that a no?”

Garrus takes a moment. “Well, okay, but-”

Shep waits.

“I haven’t really had anyone… _do…_ that.”

“First for everything, right?” Shep rolls over onto him, stomachs pressing and Shep’s  legs sliding between his.

“Okay.”

Shep shimmies down, trailing kisses, which earns more nervous laughter from Garrus before coming to a spot at the front edge of his pelvis that’s just slightly softer than the skin around it. He props himself up on his elbows and puts his hands against Garrus’ thighs. There’s a soft, long patch of blue-grey skin, almost a finger-length down the low edge of Garrus’ pelvis. He kisses again, just at the tip, and it feels soft and smooth, almost human-like. Garrus sounds a low gurgle that Shep takes as probably a good thing, since his knees seem to lower and relax. Shep puts his lips against the middle of it, a larger part, and garrus tenses up slightly. Shep tries to lick a little upward path, but his tongue sinks in and the soft skin parts slightly to reveal darker skin. He feels awkward but Garrus is essentially purring, so Shep licks up one side of the part, picking up a wet, metallic taste the further in he goes.

Garrus is breathing heavier, so shep hefts one of his thighs up and pushes it back, widening Garrus up just enough to try and plunge his tongue into the opening it creates.

Garrus startles at having his leg pushed back, but it morphs into a moan as Shepard’s tongue presses against the top surface inside his slit. More of that metallic tang brushes onto Shepard’s tongue. It’s a strange sensation but it’s not enough to stop him from making Garrus feel good.

A curved tip in a darker color shows itself through the top of the part, and Shep tentatively circles it with the tip of his tongue. Garrus suddenly grabs Shep’s hair with a long taloned hand, and Shep freezes, until Garrus sighs out “please keep going.”

Shep closes his lips around that tip and runs his tongue along it. Garrus squeezes his hand in Shep’s hair, making him moan. In turn the curved tip pushes against Shep’s mouth, and he opens wider to let it come in. The metallic taste is almost sweet now, whatever is on this softer part of Garrus is making his tongue tingle and spark.

Shep continues to lathe the flat of his tongue along the curved pseudo- dick until it gets a bit longer than his mouth. Amid moans from Garrus he lets it pop out. It’s pretty narrow at the tip but wide at the base- where it seems to fill the opening of the slit. It curves gently upwards away from Shep’s mouth, as he licks down the underside of the shaft and dips inbetween it and the edge of the slit. Apparently there’s still some room there, since Garrus bucks away and pulls Shep’s head back.

“Not! There. Not there. Sorry. That’s entirely too sensitive for your tongue right now.”

Shep takes a moment to sit up and wipe the wetness away from his chin. “Won’t happen again.” Shep promises, moving a hand to Garrus’ curved junk, as far as he could tell now fully extended from it’s inverse slit. He couldn’t quite fit a hand around the base but it didn’t stick out much longer than his grasp. He was very surprised to feel it _move_ in his hand. Not twitch, but full on curve a different direction in his palm and then back to it’s upward curl.

Shep’s hand snapped back of it’s own volition, and he looked at Garrus’ face in askance.

“...I’m guessing humans can’t do that.”

“Not really.” Shep shakes his head and reaches out again; taking it in his hand. “I’m just more surprised than anything.” It had a near-black tip, getting lighter towards the base until it was the same hue as the rest of Garrus’ skin. A few raised horizontal bands, much like the harder armor on his body lined the sides and seemed to solidify as Shep squeezed on it. It was smooth and somewhat wet with that coppery clear wetness.

Garrus brushes his hand away and sits up against Shep. He guides Shep into his lap, and Shep straddles him, following his lead and ends up brushing his clit against Garrus’ junk. Shep shivers, and briefly wonders if that metallic wetness will end up burning. He kisses Garrus again to pause, wrapping his arms over his shoulders.

Garrus leans into the kiss, winding his arms around shepard’s waist and splaying his hands on his back and ass, nicking his talons into shep’s skin. Garrus’ tongue flicks out to meet Shep’s, and Shep can still taste some of himself on Garrus’ tongue.

Shep breaks the kiss to breathe and ask “Is it okay if I want to put you inside me?”

“Maker, yes.”

Shep maneuvers his hips forward, planting his knees in the bed so he can lift up and slide down Garrus’ thighs onto his junk. He’s dripping wet already, so it doesn’t take more than a tilt before he slides down onto him. Garrus breaths out a long sigh as he feels Shep around him. Shep moves up and down until he can easily slide down to the base and take in the warmth before he settles firmly against Garrus’ hips.

Garrus tightens his grip and rests his chin on Shepard’s wide shoulder, pulling their bodies together. Shep feels the hard surfaces of Garrus’ armored parts against his chest and stomach, and curls his arms around him as well. He squeezes his muscles around Garrus’ junk as well, and is rewarded with a jump so bad Garrus knocks heads with him.

“Ouch..” Shep laughs while pressing a hand to his temple, leaning back but still staying firmly connected to Garrus.

Garrus is splayed on his back, not feeling the head crash as much, but covering his face in embarrassment. He groans out: “Stop laughing, you’re doing it while you’re laughing too…”

Shepard shimmies forward and drops his hands on either side of Garrus’s head. “Too much for you to handle?” he asks slyly.

“...yes” he admits through his taloned hands.

“I’m not entirely in control of it though.”

“Even better.”

Shep pulls Garrus’ hands from his face and kisses him. “How does this normally work?” he asks, “for turians, I mean.”

“Going to stay on me while I tell you?”

“If I’m not hurting you.”

“You’re… not,” Garrus relents, “it’s going to sound strange, but it’s more of a… possibly back-and-forth thing? The ridges are what make it feel good. They’re different but they… lock onto each other.”

“I’m having a hard time picturing it.” Shep admits.

“You’ll have to do some extranet searching then, but what I care about is the here and now - how do we make this work?”

“I can just stop being an ass about it and let you fuck me.”

Garrus scoffs. “What, you aren’t having an amazing time right now?”

Shep gently pulls off of him. “Come on, get behind me. This should probably feel good for you too.”

Shep leans over on all fours as Garrus comes up behind him. Shep winks over his shoulder. “Come on handsome, show me what you’ve got.”

Garrus laughs again. “I’m here for _you_ , not to show off.” Garrus grabs onto Shep’s hips.

Shepard rolls his eyes as Garrus nudges against his clit. “Your ‘junk’ is pretty cute, aside from all the hair.”

“Complement of the year, brought to you by Garrus Vak-ah!” Shep catches his breath as Garrus slides in to the hilt in one stroke. He feels much wider this way, somehow.

“Love you too, Shepard.”

Garrus pulls back a little way to then thrust back inside, filling Shep up with warmth and more tingling sensations. Shepard moans and rocks back into him. “Are you getting that… tingling too or am I just allergic to you?”

“I’m sure you’ll survive. You’re coating me way more than I’m getting on you.” He rocks forward again, and this time Shepard can feel the ridges working their way in. “Is this okay?” He asks, sounding certain that it was, in fact, okay.

“I want you to go faster but I don’t know what feels good to you.” He admits. He slides down and presses a shoulder onto the bed, and reaches for his own clit, just to twirl his fingers around it. There’s a lot more coming out of him than he expected, so much so that there’s at least one drip beneath him already, but he’ll clean the sheets later.

Garrus continues his slow pace in and out, until Shep feels something against his front wall: almost like a set of fingers doing that classic ‘come here’ motion. _Right; movable dick,_ he thinks to himself. He moans into the sheets when a particularly good curve drags across a sweet spot. His fingers slip from his clit as he pushes back into Garrus’s slow thrust, and a finger slides along his ‘dick’ and down inside the lip of Garrus’ slit.

Shepard stills his hand when Garrus stops moving, fully buried inside Shep. He feels Garrus bowed over his back, and registers his talons digging into his hips. Shep makes a questioning noise.

“Damn, that feels _really_ nice.” Garrus flexes forward, and Shep pushes just a bit further inside.

“Just needed a warm-up?” Shep asks, taking a gamble and curling his finger slightly.

Garrus groans deeply, his voice rumbling Shep’s chest as he nearly collapses over him.

Shep pulls his hand back and rubs his clit a little more, making sure to have his fingers coated. Garrus straightens up just a bit and starts almost grinding into him, pulling back a little bit and then going as deep as he can, rotating his hips and curling against that sweet spot inside Shepard.

Shep lines two fingers against his clit and along where Garrus is grinding into him, letting his fingers slip back into Garrus whenever he makes that circular motion. It’s not perfect but it works, and Garrus starts moving with more pressure. Shep is getting forced into the mattress and still pushing back into him as much as possible, wanting every inch inside him, feeling those ridges move past his lips with that grinding motion.

Garrus pulls Shep closer and grabbing at Shep’s back with sharp talons. He feels the scrapes against his skin and arches his back, giving Garrus a better angle and feeling his hands tighten around his waist, claws digging into his sides. He starts moving his own fingers back and forth, sliding along his clit and back into Garrus in a smooth motion.

Garrus’s pattern starts to slip - making shallower thrusts that are driving Shep up the wall with how frustratingly short they are. Shep groans in frustration but before he can pull away to make him start thrusting again, Garrus sees it coming and grabs Shepard by the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling his head sideways and not-too-gently sinking his teeth onto Shep’s already-bitten skin.

Sheps eyes reel back as waves of heat pulse from where Garrus bites down on him, from his hand pulling beautifully at his scalp, and from where Garrus is now fully sheathed inside of him, just grinding in small circles and using his strange curving skill to rub against that spot inside him.

He’s immobilized, only able to keep squeezing around his clit, fingertips barely inside Garrus as he moves. His back is twisted something awful but the pressure is building and he can’t make a coherent thought and his breathing is getting shallow and Garrus feels so big inside him and just as Shepard tries to do anything, Garrus bites him again and snaps his hips forward once, twice, three times and sends him slipping over the edge into mental oblivion.

He’s vaguely aware of something pulsing inside of him as his body comes down from it’s near black-out high, his muscles screaming at him and his back protesting the awful position.

He’s fallen forward onto the bed, splayed on his stomach. There aren’t any teeth on his shoulder anymore but Garrus is laying halfway on top of him, breathing as heavily as he is. Shepard shifts to the side and Garrus groans in response. Shepard feels a warm wet weight on his thigh, and tries to extricate himself without hurting Garrus, but his legs don’t work quite right and he just shakes after lifting up a few inches and falls back down on the bed. The small bounce makes Garrus roll off of him, but he moves his hand on top of Shepard’s and gives it a small squeeze.

Shepard manages a question in between deep breaths. “So tired already, Garrus?”

“Just let me enjoy this, Shepard.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> As a trans man myself I've had a bit of trouble getting into the fanfiction that I've read involving Shepard as either a cis woman or cis man. I love the stories but I want something for myself. So I've decided to inject my own headcanons into the universe, and I hope that more people than me are at least able to appreciate these headcanons. If you don't want to read about a trans Shep or a bi Garrus, don't read, I won't force it if it's not your cup of tea.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
